When the Devil Comes to Play
by Malinda Beatle
Summary: Nothing is clean about this story. Pansy has decided that after Draco is gone she will have to take over! Rated for a reason!


**when the devil comes out to play**

this is not a clean cut story! I own nothing just the idea of the story. pansy will blow your mind!

this takes place after Draco has fled after book 6. Warning very smutty! Rated m for a reason

**Deep in the shadows your will find fire**

**A voice inside saying higher and higher**

**The power now I want it **

**Put me on a pedestal that's where I belong**

**Bring me to the forefront and you will do no wrong**

**Let the fear inside you drift away**

**Here I am my pet the devil has come to play**

**Chapter 1 re-born this way**

Pansy was Draco's best friend ever since they met in Hogwarts. They were almost like a couple, but never really ended up dating. He would go after all the pretty girls and Pansy was just the ugly chick that happened to be tough and make Draco laugh. She was in love with him since she first laid eyes on him. To look in to his eyes would be like sparing in to space. So long she wanted to kiss him to tell him how she felt, but couldn't. He was not meant for her.

When he was made a death eater she was terrified. From the day he told her, she did nothing, but yell at him and told her how up set she was. The night he was meant to kill Dumbledore, Draco and Pansy ended their friendship of 6 years with the fight that would rock them to the core.

"Draco, please don't do this!" she cried to him as he was leaving the dungeon to go to the room of requirement.

"I have to! Pansy, I have told you a 1000 fucking times!" he pushed her in the corner of the room and walked away

"You're better than this Draco! you don't have to!" she pulled at his shoulder.

"Fuck you Pansy! You don't know shit!" he pushed her in the corner again but with his arm on her neck.

"I know that I'm your best friend and you wouldn't hurt a fly much less kill a person!" she cried and swung her fist and made contact with his head.

He shoved her one more time.

"Since when are you nice? You're always a bitch to people!" he backed away from her.

"So what! I don't kill people!" she yelled getting back in his face.

"Go fuck yourself!" he yelled with his nose touching her nose. "You're pissing me off so you need to get the fuck away from me! I have a job to do!"

"If you walk out, you're walking away from our friendship!"

"Fine, have a good life!" he said it so quick neither one had time to think.

Pansy was speechless and fell to the floor. Draco just walked away and never looked back.

Days later Pansy was still numb from the words that had come out of Draco's mouth. That mouth she longed to kiss.

Over the summer she spent most of the time in her room cleaning out things that were not dirty.

"Pansy are you ok?" her mother asked everyday through the locked door.

"yes mother I'm fine!" she would lie. of course she wasn't ok. she had stopped eating and dropped so much weight.

She only came out once a day to eat a couple bites of dinner she would later throw back up.

Her dreams were filled with Draco. Where ever he was, he wasn't thinking about her.

After a month and a half her mother finally stepped in when Pansy was just skin and bones and had her locked up in St Mungo's.

They had to force her to eat, although she couldn't stomach anything. Pain was all she could feel ever. She was in love with Draco and would never see him again.

By the end of the summer, Pansy had made a full recovery in her health but not in her size. She was skinny and some how under all that fat was actually a beautiful girl with high check bones and a smile that could get away with anything.

She felt better about things. Draco didn't matter anymore. It was a new year and it was time to figure out what she wanted to do with her life.

The first day back she got on the train feeling like a new woman, a woman with power. This power she discovered as she stepped foot on platform 9 ¾ and every guy was looking at her with a smile. She could hear guys asking each other who she was.

"This is it! My year! Forget Draco Malfoy, this is the year of Pansy Parkinson: the bitch of Slytherin!" she thought and laughed to herself

"hello miss." Blaise came up to her. "I don't believe we have met and I see your in my house." he was looking her up and down. "and I would remember a pair of legs like that wrapped around my head."

She slapped him, "If you ever talk to me like that again ill kick your ass like i did 2 years ago!" she yelled

"Pansy!" he yelled holding his face. "but how? You're hot!"

"I decided that I would get in shape and find me a man! Seems to be working."

"I don't believe it!" he said still looking at her legs

"Would you stop!"

"I'm sorry but holy shit!" he got close to her and whispered in her ear. "Let me take you some where privet when we get to school. I want to take your hot body for a test drive!"

"Oh please! What makes you think I would let you fuck me?" she pushed him away

"Just sayin!" he shrugged his shoulders. "Once you go black you never go back!"

"I'll see you later Blaise!" she winked and walked away.

As she walked she eyed all the guys and raised an eye brow to a few cute one.

the train whistle signaled that is was time to leave. She walked over to the steps and found a couple guys fighting over who would help her get on the train.

"Thank you." she said with a smile to Colin Creevy and took his hand.

As she found her usual compartment. There she found Blaise, and Crabb and Goyle

"Is this how you greet an old friend." she said leaning on the door frame

"Wow! Blaise your right she did get hot!" Goyle was taken aback. "you have.."

"Yes tits! You can say it! Who would of thought that under all that fat was this body!"

"Wow wait till Draco see you!" Crabb said after a whistle.

"Fuck Draco! He will never see any of us again! you need to forget about him! I know I have!" she yelled breathing heavily.

"Sorry Pans." they said making room for her.

"So boys, this year I think we should change things up a bit." she said reaching to close the door.

"What do you mean?" they looked at her puzzled

"I mean let's be nice to all the mud bloods in privet." she said with a cocky tone

"What are you stupid?" Crabb yelled

"Don't interrupt me!" she yelled

She laughed in her head. "This is wonderful they are listening to me for once!"

"As I was saying! We need to make them think we are wonderful and use them."

"How so?" Goyle asked

"Well there are tons of girls in school who are easy they just don't know it yet!" she had an evil look in her eye

"Are you saying use the mudbloods for sex?" Blaise said looking intrigued

"yes and for other things. we will destroy them mentally! Have them do your homework. Use them for gifts and for whatever you want! They are trash and we need to use them for everything they have!" she raised an eye brow

"How do you think that will work?" Blaise leaned in closed

"Well I'm hot now right?" she leaned in to him.

They nodded

"Well I can get any guy I want. The girls will be a bit of a challenge however. So u need to flirt with them then flirt with me and make them feel bad then they will do whatever to keep you happy!"

"Who are you?" Crabb asked looked freaked out

"I'm the devil who will take over this school!" she smirked. "with Dumbledore out of the way it's only a matter of time before they get McGonagall is out of there too. Whoever they put in her place will I'm sure be from the ministry and they will not be kind to the mudbloods but we will have "sympathy" for them. Make them feel good and then destroy them!"

"I'm getting a boner now!" Blaise said smiling at her.

"Good, put it to good use and find yourself a girl to toy with!" she smiled back with a twinkle in her eye

"Can I please have a go Pansy?" Blaise was adjusting himself

"Fine if you must!" she rolled her eyes. she snapped her fingers "Beat it boys!"

"What? Where do we go?" Goyle asked getting red in the face

"I don't know or care! go find some fat chick to finger." she said closing the blinds on the windows so no one could see in.

"How do we do that?" Crabb said as Pansy shoved them out the door.

"Get her some chocolate!" she slammed the door and locked it.

She turned to find Blaise pants undone and already rubbing his dick.

"What do you think you are doing?" she put charm on the compartment to keep in the sounds.

"I'm getting ready for you!" he looked puzzled

"No, you need to get over her and get me ready for you!" she said licking his lips then sitting down across from him. "you're the one who wants it bad not me!"

"Fine then." he pulled her legs close to him and parted her legs. with one hand he rubbed her pussy trough her panties and the other hand found her breast and started to rub them.

she moaned and the flash of Draco came to mind. she started to feel guilty.

She was about to stop Blaise till she felt his tongue lick at her clit and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

She ripped her shirt open, "Suck on my tits good and I'll let you fuck my tight wet pussy!"

Blaise stood up and dropped his pants. He took one of her nipple in his mouth and shoved his dick deep in her. She arched towards him and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Fuck me harder!" she yelled as he picked her up and flipped her over on her knees.

He put one hand on her shoulder and one on her hip and pounded her like she asked.

"Make me cum!" she ordered him.

"It will be my pleasure!" he said pounding her harder till her body twitched with pleasure and a loud scream.

After Blaise came, he feel back on the seats behind him and was breathing heavy.

Pansy quickly sat up and made herself right.

"Did you enjoy that?" Blaise asked

"Yes I did. Just remember to pull out next time!" she said.

He smiled at her and winked.

"Alright, don't just sit here we have work to do!" she started to gather up her things.

"You never stop for a minuet do you?" he started to get ready to be at school too.

"I can't stop. I have a goal in mind and I intend to complete it." she opened the door and walked out

Blaise just sat there for another moment then gathered the rest of his things and followed her.


End file.
